La vengeance du marimo
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Sanji a fait une mauvaise blague à Zoro et cela ne lui a pas plu. Du tout. Bien décidé à obtenir vengeance, l'épéiste passe à l'attaque et met en oeuvre un plan diabolique, afin de remplir son nouvel objectif. (suite de 'une souris verte')


** La vengeance du marimo:**

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ici Swordsgirl Jackie! Après avoir reçu pas mal d'encouragements pour donner une suite à ''une souris verte'', je me suis alors attelée à écrire la vengeance de Zoro. Je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette précédente fic, en particulier Nathdawn qui m'a bien encouragée à y écrire une suite! Alors voilà, pour tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou juste lu ''une souris verte'' j'espère que celle ci vous plaira autant et vous fera tout autant marrer! Pour les autres, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé avant, sinon vous allez pas piger grand chose ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

**Rated: T encore une fois, pour cause de vocabulaire et de sous entendu qui ne font pas partie du répertoire normal destiné aux enfants.**

**Résumé: Sanji a fait une mauvaise blague à Zoro et cela ne lui a pas plu. Du tout. Bien décidé à obtenir vengeance, l'épéiste passe à l'attaque et met en oeuvre un plan diabolique, afin de remplir son nouvel objectif. (suite de ''une souris verte'') **

**Warning: tout est dans le ratting, mais je préciserais bien qu'il y a un peu d'OOC aussi. Ah oui, et je précise! Les mots en italique-gras représentent les pensées des personnages.**

**Disclaimer: ben non, One Piece n'est pas à moi! Pourquoi on nous oblige à le répéter à chaque début de fic! C'est de la torture! Snif... TT Et puis je pense que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant que tous les droits reviennent à Oda, hein...**

* * *

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée sur le Thousand Sunny, où l'on pouvait entendre le tumulte causé par le fameux équipage au chapeau de paille. En effet, le beau temps avait mis tout le monde de bonne humeur, et une bonne partie de l'équipage avait sorti la petite piscine du dock système de Franky, afin de se rafraichir un peu, mais aussi et surtout de bien s'amuser!

Attendez... j'ai dit que _tout le monde_ était de bonne humeur? Oui, ben en fait pas vraiment: l'épéiste de l'équipage semblait avoir décidé de jouer les rabats joie, et plus grognon que jamais, s'était installé contre la rambarde à l'écart de toute l'agitation.

Pourquoi? Et bien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas _du tout_ apprécié la blague qu'un certain chef cuisinier lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt, et n'étant pas du genre à oublier facilement les crasses qu'on lui faisait, cela faisait maintenant trois jours entiers qu'il s'employait à bouder dans son coin. Enfin il faut aussi dire que l'autre abrutit ne lui facilitait pas la tâche non plus, à fredonner cet air désormais horriblement familier avec un sourire provocateur dès qu'il le croisait sur le bateau!

Foutu cuistot, il s'était bien fichu de lui! Et il continuait en plus! Enfin c'était pas comme si il s'était attendu à voir ce gros con laisser tomber une belle occasion de se fiche de son nez, et il savait très bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas effacer l'incident de sa mémoire si facilement. Il allait lui faire payer, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que bientôt, le blondinet ferait moins le malin!

- À mon tour! À moi! Je veux essayer! À moi!

Les cris du capitaine résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Visiblement, ils avaient fini de jouer dans la piscine et s'intéressaient pour la plupart à un nouveau jeu d'Ussop, la sorcière ayant décrété que comme cette dernière était directement plongée dans l'Océan elle ralentissait le bateau. Zoro se mit à observer de loin la scène, s'autorisant à oublier un petit moment sa mauvaise humeur. Il regarda alors le sniper tendre un éventail de cartes rouges à son capitaine.

- Ok, Luffy, tire une carte.

Un bref moment s'écoula, puis le petit groupe se pencha sur ladite carte afin de voir ce qui figurait dessus.

- Un singe? Cool! Hé Sanji regarde! Je suis un singe! Un siiiiinge!

- Nan, sans blague...

- À toi Sanji! Vas y tire une carte! Alleeeeez!

L'intéressé soupira devant l'empressement de son capitaine et tira une carte, puisque de toute façon, discuter avec Luffy était comme essayer d'apprendre à un âne comment compter jusqu'à cinq.

Aussitôt que Sanji était apparu dans le cadre, les sourcils de Zoro s'étaient froncés à nouveau, et il repensa à l'humiliation que cet abrutit lui avait fait subir la dernière fois. Le suivant du regard et définitivement bien décidé à le transpercer par le simple pouvoir de ses pupilles, il continua de réfléchir à un moyen de se venger. Ça allait barder!

- Un piaf? Pourquoi t'es un piaf?

- C'est une alouette Luffy...

- Ah... c'est quoi une alouette?

Tous regardèrent leur capitaine avec un air d'incrédulité mêlée à de l'exaspération sur le visage. Tous, sauf le bretteur, qui lui s'était figé sur place: il l'avait sa solution! Il allait mettre le paquet, et ensuite, il offrirait le grand final à cet enfoiré qui avait osé jouer avec le feu.

_**Et oui, mais mon petit père, jouer avec le feu, c'est risqué: tu pourrait bien te brûler...**_

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cuisine du navire, où tout le monde s'était réuni pour prendre le repas du soir, un certain cuisinier blond s'était adossé au plan de travail de son territoire proclamé et s'allumait une cigarette.

Pendant ce temps, le marimo du bateau s'était levé avec son assiette vide, et en garçon poli, l'avait posée avec les autres ustensiles sales à côté du lavabo.

_**C'est marrant, il fait pas ça d'habitude... **_

Mais au moment ou l'autre partit se rassoir, Sanji sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le bras et quand il baissa les yeux, il s'aperçu que c'était la main du bretteur qui lui avait touché... non, _caressé _l'épaule.

C'était quoi ce délire? Depuis quand le marimo se comportait comme ça? Il leva un regard perdu vers le plus chiant de ses nakamas qui s'était déjà affalé de nouveau sur sa chaise, et qui lui répondit par un petit sourire enjôleur accompagné d'un clin d'oeil discret.

Alors, là c'était sûr, quelque chose clochait avec le marimo! Il avait quand même pas flashé sur lui? Peut être qu'il avait pris sa blague au sérieux et que maintenant il revenait à l'attaque? Non, c'était pas crédible, mais alors là pas du tout! Par contre... et si sa mauvaise blague s'était retournée contre lui? Si Zoro avait en fait _aimé_ sa prestation, se rendant compte alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas complètement hétéro? C'était plutôt logique en fait! Et cela expliquait aussi son comportement ronchon de ses derniers jours, qui n'était en fin de compte peut être pas dû au fait que Sanji continuait à le charrier comme il avait pu le penser? C'était peut être parce que le bretteur avait traversé une période difficile face à une réalité qu'il avait du mal à accepter: il avait découvert sa nouvelle tendance et avait un faible pour un type qu'il croyait ne pas pouvoir piffer. Fier comme il était, ça n'aurait pas étonné Sanji... Et maintenant que ces quelques jours de réflexion sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment étaient terminés, il avait peut être décidé de... enfin voilà quoi.

Suite à ces pensées plus que peu rassurantes, le cuistot détourna alors vivement les yeux et se concentra sur le pichet d'eau posé sur la table, qui paraissait beaucoup plus intéressant tout à coup...

Puis les minutes passèrent, et tout le monde quitta la table pour aller passer leur fin de soirée sur le pont. Mais pas Zoro. Non, lui était resté étalé sur sa chaise, jambes tendues devant lui, et regardait la porte d'un air nonchalant.

Le cuisinier se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise, et il s'empressa de sortir décrétant qu'il allait voir si les charmantes demoiselles de l'équipage n'avaient besoin de rien. Aussitôt dehors, il sentit un poids se lever de sa poitrine et il put à nouveau respirer normalement... jusqu'à ce qu'une présence se fasse sentir derrière lui, le figeant sur place. Le poussant doucement de devant la porte où le blond s'était arrêté, le second de l'équipage le contourna sans faire de manières. Sauf que Sanji avait très bien sentit la main qui était venue flirter avec son postérieur, durant l'espace de quelques secondes.

D'accord. Là c'était officiel, Zoro avait un faible pour lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce de son rival destinée à lui faire payer sa propre petite blague. Mais il n'allait quand même pas aller plus loin, si?

Le pauvre cuisinier n'avait malheureusement aucune idée de jusqu'à quel point son coéquipier était prêt à aller pour obtenir vengeance...

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sanji se réveilla, il aperçu un léger filet de lumière filtrant à travers les stores du hublot. Il faisait jour? Cela voulait dire qu'il avait raté le petit déjeuner! Mais comment avait-il pu oublier de faire son travail? Et ses mellorines, qu'allaient-elles dire? Qu'allaient-elles faire, si elles n'avaient pas leur chevalier servant pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner digne de leur beauté?

Il se releva brusquement, mais retomba aussitôt en arrière.

Premièrement à cause d'un mal de tête infernal qui lui foudroyait les tempes. Deuxièmement, parce que quelque chose l'avait empêché de se décoller du lit de plus de vingt petits centimètres, le tirant en arrière. Et troisièmement, parce que quelque chose d'autre l'avait plaqué sans ménage au fond de son lit. Euh... son lit? Comment il avait fait pour arriver là? Il était sensé être dans son hamac! Mais tout bien réfléchi, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir été se coucher dans son hamac la veille...

- T'en vas pas tout de suite, reste avec moi... J'ai quelques petits trucs à régler avec toi... _Sanji_.

Encore étourdi, il se rendit compte que ce qui l'avait retenu en arrière était des menottes -des_ menottes!_- qui rattachaient ses poignets aux barreaux du lit de l'infirmerie, et que ce qui l'avait repoussé en position allongée était une main. Et à en juger par la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, cette main n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Zoro.

Et merde... Soupçons confirmés alors: le marimo avait eu une révélation et n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête désormais, à savoir se taper le cuistot des Chapeaux de paille.

Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus. Il essayait de réfléchir, mais cela ne résultait qu'en une nette augmentation d'intensité de son mal de crâne.

- Désolé, j'ai été obligé de te faire respirer un peu de l'anesthésiant de Chopper pour leur faire croire que tu avais fait un malaise. On t'a amené à l'infirmerie et là c'est mon tour de garde. J'avais besoin de toi pour moi tout seul tu vois, et j'ai pas vu d'autre moyen pour y parvenir...

Ah. Cela expliquait ses membres en cotons et les pulsations qui lui engourdissaient le cerveau. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Tch, voilà qui était pratique. Donc il était là, attendant de voir ce que l'autre allait lui faire, et des questions fusant sans aucune logique ni même aucun réalisme dans sa tête, oubliant complètement de prendre en compte le fait que cela pouvait tout aussi bien être du cinéma pour se payer sa tête...

Fichu marimo! Maintenant il regrettait de lui avoir fait cette blague! Il était complètement impuissant, et carrément à la merci d'un psychopathe qui lui avait attaché les mains (et maintenant qu'il y pensait, plus important: les pieds!) et qui n'attendais plus qu'une chose: le vio... Bon. Charmant.

- Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu as peur? T'inquiète pas, je te ferai pas mal.

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce bordel? Il n'avait jamais entendu Zoro parler comme ça! Mais vraiment jamais! Et il devait bien s'avouer que ce nouveau ton trainant et mielleux qui sortait de la bouche de l'épéiste n'était pas agréable du tout. En fait, ça lui filait même la chair de poule, mais ça, hors de question de le montrer!

- Tu veux que je te chante un truc pour te détendre? demanda alors le bretteur d'un air innocent et qui lui allait très mal.

Quoiiiiii? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire? Alors là il le sentait pas du tout! Il allait passer un sale moment, il pouvait le voir venir gros comme une maison d'éléphant géant!

C'est alors que l'autre se mit à chanter, d'une voie grave et lente qui lui glaça le sang:

- Alouette, gentille alouette... Aaaaalouette je te plumerais...

Oh meeeerde! Sanji qui était resté muet depuis le début de son réveil avec le marimo commença à paniquer, le regard indéchiffrable de son agresseur ombragé par l'habituel bandana noir, lui liquéfiant les os.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous?! Mais t'es complètement timbré ma parole! Détache moi espèce de sale pervers enfoiré!

- Je crois pas non... J'ai déjà eu assez de mal comme ça à me donner les moyens d'obtenir ce genre de situation.

Il y eut un énorme silence et l'autre reprit sa chanson, tout en faisant calmement le tour de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était. Après tout il pouvait bien se permettre de prendre son temps, Sanji ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin. Il passa à côté de la porte et un léger _clic_ se fit entendre. Super! Maintenant l'autre con les avait enfermés et plus personne ne pouvait entrer... Un sentiment de pure angoisse s'insinua en lui, et lui serra la gorge, le faisant déglutir avec peine.

- Je te plumerais la tête, je te plumerais la tête. Et la tête, et la tête. Alouette gentille alouette. Aaalouette je te plumerais.

Pendant qu'il continuait sa chanson, Zoro faisait demi-tour à pas lents vers le lit où il avait laissé Sanji, un petit sourire en coin, qui ressemblait étrangement au sourire presque cruel qu'il portait au combat. Comment disait-on déjà? Ah oui, _carnassier_.

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Sanji sur toute sa longueur, et soudain un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit: il allait crier! Appeler quelqu'un au secours! Après tout Luffy et même Franky avaient déjà défoncé des portes bien plus solides que celle en bois de l'infirmerie! Il était sauvé!

- LUFFY! QUELQU'UN! RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI!

L'autre eut un rire sarcastique qui le fit s'arrêter net.

- Ils sont partis se promener. Tu te souviens, on a accosté une île hier. Il n'y a plus personne sur le bateau. Juste toi et moi...

Sur ce, il se pencha au dessus de Sanji, posant ses deux mains sur les bras raidis par la peur du cuistot, qui sentit son souffle chaud se répandre sur sa nuque.

- J'en était où déjà? Ah oui... Je te plumerais le bec, je te plumerais le bec.

Et il accompagna les mots par une caresse du doigt sur la bouche serrée du pauvre blond qui peinait à cacher sa frayeur. Ben, oui, il en avait pas encore oublié sa fierté! Et pendant ce temps là, l'enfoiré lui continuait sa petite comptine, le regardant droit dans les yeux et sa tête à un petite dizaine de centimètres seulement de celle de Sanji:

- Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerais. Je te plumerais le cou, je te plumerais le cou. Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette je te plumerais.

Soudain, les mains de Zoro se mirent en mouvement et descendirent lentement le long du cou de sa victime. Bon, là c'était officiel: il en avait marre de tout ce cirque! Il soupira lourdement et lâcha:

- Bon ok, c'est bon. T'es pas drôle là.

S'il avait voulu rendre son ton aussi nonchalant que possible, c'était raté: sa voix tremblait et avait monté d'un cran dans les aigus. Un cran microscopique, certes. Un très faible tremblement, _certes_. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du sabreur aux sens aiguisés par des années d'entrainement. Cela fit sourire ce dernier, qui jugea amusant de lui déclarer d'un ton moqueur qu'il n'était pas crédible, avant d'entamer le couplet suivant.

- Je te plumerais les ailes, je te plumerais les ailes. Alouette, gentille alouette. Aaaaalouette, je te plumerais.

Et ses mains continuèrent automatiquement leur trajet le long du corps de Sanji, caressant cette fois ci ses bras en remontant jusqu'aux mains. C'est alors que Sanji remarqua qu'il avait inconsciemment serré les poings, mais il ne se souvenait plus trop quand.

Cette fois ci, il commença vraiment à flipper, se demandant où l'autre voulait en venir. Enfin, il avait une petite idée en tête, mais il ne voulait même pas y penser. Un très mauvais pressentiment, en fin de compte.

Mais évidement, l'autre ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, et là, il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre, de crier, ou même d'insulter ce salopard qui l'aurait pourtant bien mérité! Non, là tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était rester immobile, cloué au lit, et subir ce que le bretteur s'apprêtait à lui faire. Il était figé par la peur. Alors il continua d'écouter cette chanson qui n'en finissait pas, en essayant de se calmer.

- Je te plumerais le dos, je te plumerais le dos. Alouette gentille alouette. Aaaaalouette, je te plumerais.

Et évidement, les mains calleuses et fermes qui jouaient avec lui depuis un petit moment se déplacèrent le long de ses bras, faisant demi tour pour arriver dans son dos, et le descendre tout doucement pour terminer dans le bas-rein de Sanji. Ce dernier voyant ses craintes se confirmer retrouva toute sa vigueur et commença à se débattre frénétiquement.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant espèce de sale abrutit! Tu me détache tout de suite ou je te jure que je pète les barreaux du lit pour t'en coller une! Je vais te refaire le portrait moi tu vas voir! Comme avec ce type là... Duval!

- Je pense pas non.

Son agresseur s'était redressé et l'observait avec un sourire provocateur, le défiant du regard. Ses mains étant restées au niveau des hanches du maître coq, il en profita pour continuer sa chanson.

- Je te plumerais la queue, je te plumerais la queue. Alouette gentille alouette. Aaaalouette, je te plumerais...

_**Ah bah voilà. J'avais raison. Oooh noooon... j'aurais mieux fait de me taire!**_

Les mains se déplacèrent alors tout doucement vers leur but, réduisant petit à petit la distance qui les en séparait.

Sanji ferma les yeux très fort, en se mordant la lèvre, souhaitant avec toute son âme se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Quand soudain un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce que...?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne sentant plus les mains de Zoro sur lui, et découvrit ce dernier plié en deux par un fou rire tel qu'il ne l'avais jamais vu en avoir auparavant.

- T'es vraiment... HAHAHAHAHAH... ridicule cook! Tu croyait quand même pas... HAHAHAHAHAH... que j'allais faire _ça_?!

Et l'autre con rigolait de plus belle. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Zoro rirait autant, c'est lui qui aurait éclaté de rire! Il sentit la colère monter en lui et il se mit à hurler:

- ESPÈCE DE SALE CON! TU TE CROIS MARRANT PEUT ÊTRE? HEIN?! DÉTACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE COLLE UNE RACLÉE SALE ENFLURE! BRETTEUR DE MES DEUX TU VAS MORFLER! JE TE JURE QUE QUAND J'EN AURAIS FINI AVEC TOI TU SERA MÊME PLUS RECONNAISSBLE! JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES SABRES, TU VAS VOIR! ET AVEC ÇA JE TE FERAIS PASSER L'ENVIE DE FAIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS! JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER!

Mais l'épéiste ne se démonta pas et ayant du mal à contenir le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper à nouveau de ses lèvres, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de calmer le cuistot du bord.

- Oï... Qu'est ce que tu fais? Détache moi tu entends! Hé! Hé!

Mais c'était trop tard, et le salaud se trouvait déjà derrière la porte. Non complètement satisfait, le bretteur se retourna vers le pauvre Sanji bouillant de rage, et trouva intéressant de lui dire avec un grand sourire provocateur:

- Désolé, mais je crois que je vais attendre un peu que tu te calme. Juste au cas où... Je voudrait pas avoir à subir tes techniques de chirurgie esthétique.

Sur ce, il referma la porte satisfait de lui même, laissant derrière lui un Sanji plus qu'indigné. Et, hilare, il s'en alla fêter sa victoire sur le pont, ses rires résonnant dans le couloir.

_**Note à moi même: quand un marimo prend sa revanche, il ne le fait jamais à moitié.**_

* * *

**Voilà, finito! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Dites moi tout! Aimé, pas aimé? Les raisons? En gros et en plus rapide, lâchez moi des coms! Je vous jure que ça me fera vraiment plaisir... pour tout vous avouer, j'y suis accro, alors vous allez illuminer ma journée!**

**Par contre, pour entamer un sujet moins joyeux, je vous informe que je vais devoir m'absenter un petit mois, et que si je passe ici, c'est vraiment en coup de vent. Je suis entrée en pleine période de partielles, et il faut vraiment que je bosse si je veux avoir mon année. Donc c'est avec le plus grand regret que je vous dit: À dans un mois! En attendant envoyez moi quelques review, je les lirais pendant mes petites pauses, ça me donnera du courage!**

**Je vais vous dire au revoir, en vous souhaitant une bonne soirée, fin de journée, matinée, journée... bref.**

**Jya matta ne**

**Swordsgirl Jackie**


End file.
